


Breaking the Long Fast

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gives in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Long Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for my [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)**100quills** Severus table, prompt: Irritation.

Title: Breaking the Long Fast  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Severus gives in to temptation.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Also written for my [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)**100quills** Severus table, prompt: Irritation.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The war was won, so who was making such a racket at his door?

Severus rose to answer, prepared to send the irritant away.

Flinging open the door, he glared at miscreant who had taken it upon himself to visit at so inauspicious a time.

“What do you want?” Severus bit out.

Potter looked unconscionably cheerful. “Would you go out to breakfast with me, Severus?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. Despite his state, he recognized that Potter looked delectable.

Yes, perhaps it was the time to break his long fast.

Grabbing his robes, Severus said silkily, “Very well. Particularly since you’re buying.”

~


End file.
